Let me see you Stripped
by Ophelia Dakker
Summary: MI PRIMER SLASH. hecho con mi alma y neuronas revolucionadas.. hd.. fue hecho originalmente para el reto de san valentín del rincón del slash pero no quedo nada Valentinesco. ENJOY. segundo capitulo.. más preguntas
1. Default Chapter

Let me see you Stripped

By Ophelia Dakker 

Songfic: "Stripped" Rammstein. Cover de Depech Mode

Una tarde fría de Otoño, Hogwarts estaba tranquilo bajo las hojas que caían de los arboles, el sonido del viento arrullaba a todos los que estaban dentro del castillo ancestral, algunos, corrían hacia el calor de sus paredes en los salones comunes. Era una tarde fría, justo después de las practicas de quidditch.

El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Harry Potter, estaba en los vestidores, su equipo completo se había ido, era ya tarde y el sol caía rápidamente, reviso si las bludgers tenían algún daño, o si la snitch necesitaba algún arreglo, o la quafle necesitaba un recambio, después de cada practica los capitanes debían asegurase de la continuidad de las pelotas involucradas.

Las reviso todas y guardo el baúl en el lugar correspondiente, reviso su uniforme, la letra "c" de capitán en su hombro estaba un poco caída, debería arreglarla, se acerco a su casillero, tomo su varita y susurro un hechizo textil muy eficaz que Hermione le había enseñado. Lo reparo y comenzó a sacarse la capa de quidditch delicadamente.

" No debes dejar que se mueva mucho por los próximos 5 minutos, si no, se arruinara antes de lo que te des cuenta" – había dicho Hermione esa vez.

La dejo cuidadosamente sobre el banco de madera enfrente de su casillero, el frió parecía colarse por la puerta del vestidor. Comenzó a sacarse poco a poco, lentamente el sweter que tenia bajo la capa.

"_Come with me _

_Into the trees_

_We'll lay on the grass_

_And let the hours pass_

_Take my hand_

_Come back to the land_

_Let's get away_

_Just for one day"_

De pronto sintió una presencia extraña en el vestidor, se dio vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver a Draco Malfoy mirándolo lascivamente.

"Que haces aquí" – le pregunto el Gryffindor.

"Solo estaba MIRANDO" – contesto el Slythering.

Se sumieron en un silencio, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, los grises y los verdes peleaban una batalla casi ancestral. Poco a poco Draco comenzó a abrir los labios, poco a poco, en un susurro recito.

"_Let me see you_

_Stripped"_

Harry quedo anonadado con aquella frase, solo se dio vuelta, después de 7 años, penso que ya era hora de hacer un poco de caso al rubio que lo miraba.

Comenzó poco a poco a quitarse la camiseta, poco a poco a sacarla, mientras tocaba su espalda con sus grandes manos, tratando de sacarla, lentamente.

Era una dulce tortura, penso el rubio, en realidad una dulce dulce tortura, aquella espalda triangular, a todo su esplendor, blanca como la leche. Draco se lamió repetidas veces los labios antes de botar aquel increíble suspiro, que dejo a Harry en el cielo.

Con los ojos cerrados el chico de ojos verdes sacó poco a poco cada prenda de su atuendo.

_"Metropolis _

_Has nothing on this_

_You're breathing in fumes_

_I taste when we kiss_

_Take my hand_

_Come back to the land_

_Where everything's ours_

_For a few hours"_

Poco a poco él removió los protectores de sus rodillas y sus pantalones, al final, solo estaba en calzoncillos. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura y espero.

Sintió unos pasos lentos acercándosele, una frías manos se posaron sobre las suyas, poco a poco, los 2 pares de manos comenzaron a bajar la ultima prenda el chico de pelo negro.

_"Let me see you_

_Stripped"_

- "Déjame verte desnudo" – fue lo que Draco Malfoy pudo susurrarle al oído una vez que dejo a Harry Potter sin su ultima prenda.

Harry camino hacia las duchas suavemente, dejando que el frío viento que corría en el vestidor lo envolviera, abrió el grifo del agua, y se puso bajo el calor del chorro.

"Let me hear you 

_Make decisions_

_Without your television_

_Let me hear you speaking_

_Just for me"_

Poco a poco, lentamente, sintió otra vez esas manos frías sobre su espalda, lo acariciaban y lo mimaban, el frío del ambiente y el calor del agua dejaban paso a una agradable sensación de electricidad corriendo por su espina dorsal.

Las caricias poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas profundas, Harry no aguantaba mas, retrocedió un poco, dio la vuelta y tomo a Draco de los hombros, lo atrapo desprevenido y lo acorralo en la pared opuesta.

Lo miro profundamente, el rubio, mojado por el agua que caía sobre él. Logro, quien sabe como, enfocar esos labios color caramelo, los mira un instante y no aguanto mas, los tomo entre sus propios labios y los beso frenéticamente. El color caramelo se convirtió en rojo, y ardían como fuego, poco a poco las prendas del rubio caían al suelo.

Las manos acariciaban cada rincón, se tocaban en los lugares más insospechados, suspirando ampliamente.

Los besos caían en las partes más especiales, Draco pasó unos minutos en el dulce cuello del niño-que-vivio, saboreando sus curvas y sus recovecos.

Pronto los besos frenéticos se convirtieron en caricias más frenéticas. Los suspiros se acabaron para dar paso a los gritos de placer. Poco a poco conocían sus cuerpos, caricia a caricia.

_"Let me see you_

_Stripped_

Poco a poco, las cosas comenzaron a verse más borrosas, las caricias más punzantes y los besos menos dulces. A Harry comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz, paró de pronto, el dolor se intensificaba mas y más, cayo de rodillas bajo el tibio chorro de agua.

Draco no hizo nada, recogió sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta. Todo había sido una trampa. Una burla. Se vistió poco a poco, Harry lo miraba desde la ducha.

_Let me hear you_

_Make decisions_

_Without your television_

_Let me hear you speaking _

_Just for me_

La cicatriz le ardía enormemente, el señor oscuro estaba feliz, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo bajo el agua corriendo.

_Let me see you_

_Stripped"_

- "Fue bueno mientras duró" – dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfante y dejo a Harry tirado en los vestidores.

* * *

Bueno... le agrege un par de cosas.. lo puse en pg-13

Nada mucho. Espero k los k no lo hayan leido les guste

**_Mi primer slash_**

Besos a gala por el review

Porfi..

Dejen review.,

Criticas lo k sea..

Los necesito

besos


	2. 1 Lost and found

Let me see you Stripped:

Capitulo 1: Lost and found.

Estaba acurrucado en un sillón frente al fuego, miraba a Hermione sentada a su lado con un libro entre sus manos, sumergida, desconectada.

Había pasado mas de media hora desde que llego de la practica, se cambio, se arreglo, bajo sus cosas y espero, espero y espero, miró su reloj, 40 minutos y Harry aún no llegaba, miro a Hermione, le hizo señas para que lo mirara.

"Pasa algo Ron?" – Pregunto Hermione sin sacar los ojos del libro.

"Si, creo" – dijo mirando el reloj nuevamente – " ya han pasado 40 minutos, no crees que sé esta demorando mucho?" –

"Si, lo creo" – bajo el grueso libro – " que te parece si lo vamos a buscar"

"Claro, vamos" – se levantaron y caminaron hasta el retrato – "dejemos las mochilas aquí, después pasamos a buscarlas en nuestro camino a la torre"

Esa noche se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir a la torre de astronomía a terminar unos mapas de Júpiter y Saturno para una tarea que debía ser entregada al día siguiente.

Caminaron pausadamente hasta el campo de quidditch, en el silencio de la oscuridad siguieron el camino, que estaba iluminado tenuemente. Llegaron a la puerta, que se encontraba entre abierta.

Que diab..? – alcanzo a decir Hermione antes que Ron le cubriera la boca con la palma de su mano, le hizo una par de señales para que mirara el extraño brillo que despedía la cerradura de la puerta. Parecía que un "alohomora" bastante poco común se hubiera realizado hace muy poco tiempo.

"Tu té quedas aquí, yo voy a ver que esta pasando dentro" – susurro Ron.

"Bien" – acotó Hermione.

Ron entró cauteloso por el umbral semi iluminado del vestidor. Vio la túnica y demás prendas de Harry tiradas en el suelo sin orden, se preocupo, su amigo solía ser mucho más cuidadoso con su equipo.

Escucho a lo lejos el caer del agua, el sonido de una llave corriendo se escuchaba suavemente, camino al fondo, paso las puertas, la cortina de vapor se disipaba, para encontrarse a Harry tirado en el suelo de las duchas, desnudo, con el agua corriendo sobre él.

Tomo aire desesperado, de pronto, ver a su amigo tirado ahí no era la visión que se esperaba, esperaba a Harry gritándole que ya salía o riendo por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo.

Trato de respirar normalmente, se acercó a él, aun estaba tibio, respiraba, muy lento, quizás demasiado lento, cerró la llave, lo tapo con su túnica y susurro hacia fuera para que Hermione entrara.

Hermione entro despacio, con su varita en alto, mirando sobre su hombre cada paso. Cerró la puerta despacio y camino hacia el pelirrojo. Dejo de respirar al momento en que lo vio en el suelo, Ron a su lado, sus miedos más terribles parecían florecer al ver a su amigo. Se arrodillo junto al pelirrojo, lo sintió respirar intranquilo a su lado, pero Harry no estaba muerto, sino en una especie de sueño.

"No esta muerto" – susurro Hermione.

"Lo se" – dijo Ron – "pero por un momento creí que estaba muerto"

"Debemos avisar a Dumbledore" – dijo la chica – "llévalo a la enfermería, nos encontramos ahí" – y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Las cosas se volvían cada vez más difíciles para el mundo mágico, desde hace meses Harry había sido atacado por el señor oscuro cada vez mas seguido, pero al dar vuelta a Harry, Ron pudo ver como la cicatriz sangraba levemente, parecía carne viva, como sí su cicatriz estuviera recién hecha. Lo tomo, lo levantó en sus brazos, lo cubrió bien con su túnica y camino sin titubear de vuelta al castillo.

Madame Pomfrey lo esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería, lo condujo al final del salón y lo hizo depositar a Harry sobre una blanca camilla. De pronto se quedo mirando como lo trataban e intentaban hacer reaccionar al cuerpo del moreno. Hermione tomo su brazo con fuerza y lo saco un rato afuera.

"Que paso?" – pregunto Hermione.

"No... no lo sé" – se quedaron mirándo un rato. La chica se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

"Tengo miedo" – le dijo mientras le caía una lagrima.

"Lo sé, yo también"

En general, había sido difícil, 7º año en Hogwarts para el "Trío de Oro". Meses antes, un enfrentamiento con el señor oscuro los dejo en desventaja, a la familia Weasley disminuida, y a los Granger heridos, las cosas ya no eran como antes, y Voldemort cada vez hacia sus ataques más certeros y sanguinarios.

Bill había perdido su brazo izquierdo y su ojo derecho; y Percy había muerto en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, justo después del reencuentro con su familia. La señora Weasley devastada había pasado una semana llorando. Los Granger salvaron de milagro un ataque de mortifagos a su consulta dental una tarde de Otoño, después de que entraran a Hogwarts, aun así, pasaron casi un mes en San Mungo para recuperarse de las múltiples heridas que les ocasionó el ataque.

Hermione seguía aun llorando en el hombro de su amigo. Se sentaron en el suelo junto a las puertas de la enfermería a esperar. Pasaron las horas, la chica se quedo dormida en el regazo del pelirrojo, este miraba como los rizos eran delineados por la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas, no pudo dormir en toda esa larga noche, paso las horas contando las piedras de las paredes. El sol poco a poco comenzó a aparecer sobre el bosque y Hogwarts comenzaba a tener ese brillo matinal producido por la unión de la luz y el rocío nocturno.

Un poco incomoda, Hermione se removió en las piernas de Ron, suspirando y bufando después de un nada reparadora noche de sueño. Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose al brillo que entraba por los ventanales, miró a Ron y sonrió.

"Buenos días" – dijo el chico.

"Buenos" – dijo Hermione – "no.. no han salido aun?"

"No, pero hace un rato he dejado de escuchar la voz de madame Pomfrey" -

"Quizás no sepan que estamos aquí" – se levanto lentamente –"quizás será mejor preguntar"

" Si" – dijo Ron levantándose también y parándose junto a la puerta. Toco quedamente y miro a Hermione esperando que los atendieran.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una demacrada enfermera, con el pelo medio revuelto y los ojos rojos. Los miro estudiándolos como si esperara que estuvieran heridos para atenderlos.

"Que hacen aquí a estas horas" – dijo con una voz chillona y cansada – "no hay visitas hasta después del desayuno"

"Nunca nos fuimos, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo" – dijo Ron señalando el piso – "Esperábamos a que nos dijera como estaba Harry" -

"Bueno, él... él no esta muy bien" – dijo rápidamente, casi en un susurro, Hermione se aferro al brazo de Ron, apretándolo en desesperación – "fue un hechizo muy poderoso el que recibió, algo que no había visto en años, esta en un estado de inconsciencia profunda" – dijo limpiándose los rastros de sudor y lagrimas en sus mejillas – "no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él por ahora".

"Pero como?..." – alcanzo a decir Ron antes de que sintiera tambalearse a su amiga a su lado, la tomo antes que cayera.

"Pongámosla en esa camilla" – la enfermera ordenó a Ron, este tomo a su amiga como pudo y la llevo dentro.

Madame Pomfrey fue a los interiores de la enfermería rápidamente, volvió con su varita en alto y un vaso con una mezcla azul turquesa.

"Ennervate" – dijo apuntando a la frente de la chica. Hermione tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviera saliendo del agua después de retener la respiración por un par de minutos. Respiraba fuerte y rápido, casi en desesperación, miraba con grandes ojos a Ron tratando de sacar un poco de información – "Toma, bebe esto" – le acerco el vaso y se lo puso en sus labios. La chica bebió sin decir nada – "esto te tranquilizara" – termino de beber, cambiando la expresión de su cara por una mas relajada –"Puedes quedarte aquí a acompañar a tu amiga hasta que se sienta mejor, luego se van a la sala común a descansar, más tarde pueden visitar al Sr. Potter, es un hermoso día sábado para que lo desperdicien" – acotó con seriedad – "te traeré más de esta poción para que calmes algún otro ataque de ansiedad que la Srta. Granger pueda tener en el transcurso del día" – camino de vuelta al fondo, luego de un par de minutos la enfermera salió con una pequeña plateada, la dejo sobre la mesa al lado de la cama donde Hermione estaba acostada. La chica estaba mirando el techo de la enfermería y susurraba palabras incoherentes.

La mujer camino hacia la ultima cama del recinto, ahí, encerrado detrás de las cortinas blancas debía de estar Harry, Ron camino lento y silencioso, mientras veía la sombra de madame Pomfrey detrás de las cortinas. Se asomo lentamente para ver un espectáculo nada agradable.

Harry estaba envuelto en una túnica blanca amarrado a la cama por brazos y piernas, un par de temblores parecían apoderarse de él, sudaba enormemente y estaba rojo, su mano derecha parecía temblar más que el resto de su cuerpo y su cara denotaba que estaba bajo un gran dolor. Parecía dormido, pero con la experiencia de Ron se veía que estaba en medio de una de sus pesadillas.

De repente un fuerte grito se escucho fuera de la enfermería y una voz que conjuraba un "silencius", poco después, entraba el celador Filch y Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones con un cuerpo retorciéndose. El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy fue depositado sobre una cama. Madame Pomfrey corrió hacia el nuevo paciente y comenzó a revisarlo. Ron se dio cuenta que Draco llevaba la túnica mal puesta, la camisa a medio abotonar y los zapatos sin abrochar como si se hubiese vestido a la rápida, aparte de la cantidad de pasto y tierra que llenaban sus ropas.

"Lo encontró el Sr. Filch esta mañana cerca del campo de quidditch, parece k paso la noche tirado ahí" – dijo Severus – "Lo encontró gritando y rasgando el suelo en señal de dolor" – dijo en tono preocupado – "he intentado despertarlo, pero no ha funcionado, ya le he puesto 3 "silencius", se sale del conjuro después de un rato"

"Immobilus Corpus" – recitó Madame Pomfrey – "con eso será suficiente por ahora" – miro a Ron – "será mejor que tú y la Srta. Granger se retiren" – dijo para luego empezar a atender a Draco Malfoy. Ron tomo el frasco, lo guardo en su túnica, tomo a Hermione del brazo y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras a la sala común.

Ya era pasado el medio día y Ginny estaba junto a él en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron la miró y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Creo que fue un golpe duro para Hermione" – dijo la menor de los Weasleys – "aun duerme, me tiene preocupada, a parte que no quiso tomar más del tónico que mando la Sra. Pomfrey" – cambió de posición las piernas – "en realidad yo también estoy preocupada, qué es lo que le paso a Harry realmente" -

"No lo sé" – respondió con voz cansada y triste Ron – "lo único que se es que es raro que Draco pareciera tener lo mismo" – Ginny lo miro y el sólo bajo la vista.

Era cerca de la hora de la cena, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados fuera de la enfermería, esperaban que los dejaran entrar. Habían sido citados ahí por madame Pomfrey.

Al poco rato llego Dumbledore junto a la profesora McGonagall, caminado lentamente y hablando muy juntos, casi en susurros. Al llegar frente al grupo de estudiantes se pararon, dejaron de conversar y saludaron.

"Podemos pasar a conversar de la situación" – dijo el director con tono serio y calmado – "mientras más luego se aclare, más luego se podrán tomar medidas al respecto".

Entraron y Dumbledore hizo que se desplazaran a lascama junto a la que se encontraba Harry. El director se puso al lado del chico y toco su frente, estaba con bastante temperatura, aun así, su sudor era frío y pegajoso. Miro a la enfermera que estaba junto al chico.

"Ha estado mucho mejor desde que llego, pero aun ninguna mejoría significativa" -

"Gracias Poppy" – dijo el director, miró a sus alumnos – "Harry está enfermo" – acoto suavemente –"muy enfermo, todos los síntomas apuntan a una antigua maldición, específicamente al antecesor de la maldición "crucio", "crucificare" que lo mantiene en un estado de inconsciencia profundo, rodeada de pesadillas" – suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos – "no se como, ni quien le administró esta maldición, puede ser conjurada, pero es de una complejidad fuera del alcance de cualquier alumno y es fácil de detectar dentro de Hogwarts, y nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que fue hecha por que dentro de Hogwarts se puede detectar su uso" – suspiro largamente – "también puede ser administrada en forma de un tónico, se manipula para que transporte la maldición. Una técnica que no veía en años" -

Buenoooo ahí les dejo.. uno por que mi cerebro ta apunto de explotar.. y dos por k mis padres me tan pidiendo que les devuelva el computador

Que lio escribir la continuacion de un one-shot.. pero de repente se me prendió la ampolleta y tuve que seguirlo

Un beso a marbius, a mi amiga karen por ayudarme al final y a chentito por alegrarme los dias... espero tu pequeño fic luego

Besos


	3. 2 Reasons

**Let me see you Stripped**

**Capitulo 2: reasons**

- "Gracias Poppy" – dijo el director, miró a sus alumnos – "Harry está enfermo" – acoto suavemente –"muy enfermo, todos los síntomas apuntan a una antigua maldición, específicamente al antecesor de la maldición "crucio", "crucificare" que lo mantiene en un estado de inconsciencia profundo, rodeada de pesadillas" – suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos – "no se como, ni quien le administró esta maldición, puede ser conjurada, pero es de una complejidad fuera del alcance de cualquier alumno, dentro de Hogwarts se puede detectar su uso" – suspiro largamente – "también puede ser administrada en forma de un tónico, se manipula para que transporte la maldición. Una técnica que no veía en años" -

El viejo director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se veía viejo y cansado, quizás un poco abrumado, a su lado, con su mirada fría estaba la profesora McGonagall, le tomo el brazo al director. Dumbledore la miró y le asintió.

- "Si lo sé, es mejor que lo sepan" – dijo el viejo, la profesora asintió de vuelta – "no veía este tipo de manipulación de los elementos desde que Tom Riddle salió de Hogwarts" – un suspiro de Hermione y un "oh" del resto del grupo se sintió en las paredes de la enfermería – "sabemos que la situación es grave, sé esta haciendo todo por volver a la conciencia a Harry" -

- "Pero como, como pudo entrar, como pudo pasar algo así" – dijo Hermione en un tono susurrante y débil.

- "Aun estamos investigando las circunstancias y tomando las acciones pertinentes, en este momento el profesor Snape y Madame Pomfrey han estado fabricando algunas pociones y ungüentos que harán más placentera la estadía de Harry, por ahora, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer" -

- "Pueden quedarse a acompañarlo un rato, luego pueden retirarse al gran comedor o a sus respectivas salas comunes" – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

El grupo se quedó parado ahí, en medio de la enfermería mirándose, no pudiendo formular palabras. Ginny se acerco a la cama de Harry y tomo su mano. Neville se puso a su lado y Luna se sentó detrás de ellos en una silla. Hermione miró a Ron, tomo su mano y camino junto a Harry, al lado contrario de Ginny, paso su mano por la frente sudorosa de Harry.

- "Tiene bastante temperatura" – dijo Hermione.

- "No puedes hacer nada?" – dijo Ginny mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

- "Yo no, no quiero interferir con Madame Pomfrey" -

- "Herms... mira" – dijo Ron atrayéndola – "Draco ya no esta" -

Hermione miro por toda la enfermería, recorrió con la vista todas las blancas camas vacías. Miro a Ron, éste tenia la vista fija en la enfermera, que conversaba junto a la puerta con el profesor Snape.

- "Usted cree profesor que sea lo mismo" – dijo susurrando casi al oído Snape.

- "Claro, los mismos síntomas" -

- "Pero por que sano tan rápido" -

- "Encontré esto" – mostrándole un medallón negro - "una especie de colgante" – Snape se lo arrebato fuertemente.

- "No le diga nada al director por ahora, volveré en un par de horas con noticias" - salió rápidamente dejando a Madame Pomfrey apoyada en la puerta. La mujer entro con la vista en el suelo, paso por el lado de los chicos.

- "Madame Pomfrey, puedo hacerle una pregunta?" – dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía al lado de la enfermera.

- "Claro Srta. Granger" – dijo con tono calmado.

- "Draco.. Draco Malfoy, donde esta?" – Madame Pomfrey tomo una bocanada de aire.

- "El señor Malfoy se retiro pasado el desayuno" – la enfermera caminó nuevamente al final del salón.

- "¿Tan rápido?" – dijo Ron.

- "Sí, que le habrá pasado?" – susurró Hermione.

* * *

- " Y tu crees que no se va a despertar " – grito Hermione – "Que poca fe que tienes" – bufó – "yo pense que podrías ser mas inteligente y ayudarnos a buscar una solución" – respiró cansadamente – "en vez de poner problema tras problema"

- "No es que yo no tenga fe" – dijo Ernie Macmillan – "es que pintas el asunto muy difícil, no se podamos hacer algo al respecto por Harry"

- "Si podemos" – dijo la castaña – "Todos juntos, cada uno en una sección diferente de la biblioteca, podemos abarcar mas" – rebusco en su mochila –" aquí tengo un mapa de la biblioteca" – les mostró a todos el mapa y las áreas que debían abarcar.

* * *

- "Y dime por que a nosotros nos toco la parte más difícil" – pregunto Ron mientras ordenaba junto a Hermione el salón de los Menesteres.

- "Será por que el permiso de entrar a la 'zona Prohibida' de la biblioteca es solo para HERMIONE GRANGER Y RONALD WEASLEY" – rezó Hermione, mientras un bufido de cansancio se escuchaba en Ron. – "somos las personas mas confiables..." – un segundo bufido de Ron – " para este tipo de tareas "-

- "Claro, también somos el récord de mas libros leídos en una noche" – susurro por lo bajo, pero Hermione lo escucho y sonrío.

Terminaron de ordenar el salón y salieron camino a la enfermería. Aun no era muy tarde, podrían estar con Harry hasta que madame Pomfrey los sacara mas tarde, a la hora de la cena.

-" Se ve mejor no crees?" – le pregunto Hermione a Ron, mientras le sacaba algunas mechas pegadas de su frente – "aunque aun tiene bastante fiebre" –

- " Espero que se recupere pronto " – dijo Ron mientras se ponía detrás de Hermione.

- " Espero " – susurro, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Ron escondiendo un par de lagrimas que caían en sus mejillas, después de años de amistad, Hermione no podía mas que sentir un dolor profundo por el que consideraba su hermano, Harry había pasado por mas penurias que ninguno en Hogwarts estos últimos 2 años, desde que Sirius murió se ha preocupado solamente al cuidado de los que mas quiere, de su familia, sufriendo en cada ataque de Lord Voldemort la angustia de que algún ser querido fuera herido o muerto.

No habían habido sido mas que angustias y depresiones, y eso Hermione lo sabia bien.

Harry comenzó a sudar y gemir de dolor de un momento a otro, Hermione tomo su mano para intentar calmarlo, mientras Ron fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, comenzó a sollozar y a recitar distintos hechizos en voz desesperante. Hermione lo tomo de los hombros para que no se levantara y no se hiriera a sí mismo, de un momento a otro Harry abrió sus ojos que parecían cubiertos en sangre, para dar un grito agudo y decir algunas palabras, mientras que Ron llegaba, junto a su amiga, Harry grito "DRACO NO" para volver a caer inconsciente.

Estaba todo oscuro, aquella habitación, sin ventanas, le producía la sensación de que estuviese muerto, no sentía su propio calor, se toco las mejillas para darse cuenta que estaba tan helado como el hielo, donde estaba, que era ese lugar. Una pequeña luz, como al encender una televisión antigua, comenzó a agradarse hasta convertirse en una imagen en blanco y negro, veía a sus amigos junto a su cama, uno junto al otro, mirándolo, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. Vio a Hermione acurrucarse en el pecho de Ron mientras la escuchaba susurrar y a Ron que no se atrevía a abrazarla, Harry sonrío, sus amigos aun no se declaraban, era muy tierno verlos, peleando, enojándose entre ellos, pero sin demostrarse mas allá sus sentimientos, era ese amor puro e inocente el cual mantenía unidos a sus amigos.

De pronto otra luz a un lado comenzó a agrandarse, pudo ver como poco a poco esa luz se convertía en una figura, delgada y cansina, poco a poco tomo la forma de su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort, que se acercaba cada vez mas a él, con su mano extendida, la cual, al abrirla le mostró unos mechones rubios plateados ensangrentados, Harry no lo podía creer, y en su desesperación grito " No tiene la culpa, no puede ser, el no es el culpable, el no.. el no .. DRACO NO"

Ron sostuvo a Hermione mientras se desvanecía luego de que Harry volvió otra vez a la inconsciencia, ella, ya no podía mas, era demasiado, ver a su hermano sufrir y ella no poder hacer nada, se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche para leer todo libro que se le ponía por delante, que ya apenas tenia fuerzas. Ron la tomo y la dejo sobre la cama contigua a la de Harry, mientras ella lloraba a mares, tomando la mano de Ron fuertemente para no dejar que se fuera de su lado, no soportaría perder a otra persona, menos a Ron.

Madame Pomfrey la hizo tomar una poción rápidamente, que la calmo.

- "Es demasiado para ella "- dijo la enfermera –" es mejor que esta noche se quede aquí para poder darle algunas pociones revitalizadoras y que duerma tranquila" -

- " No... no hay problema" – dijo Ron mientras caminaba a la salida mirando a Hermione, al sentir la puerta en su espalda salió corriendo pasillo abajo hacia e gran comedor.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, paso junto a un grupo de Ravenclaws que le gritaron que tuviera cuidado, por que les había botado un par de libros, el pelirrojo ni se inmuto, al llegar hasta la gran puerta de Roble del gran comedor, tomo un gran respiro y entro con cara seria, justo paso por su lado Ginny que lo que lo miro mientras caminaba firmemente hacia la mesa de los Slytherins. Ginny trataba de llamar la intención de su hermano, pero tomarle el brazo no fue un gran recurso, ya que Ron jaló fuertemente el brazo, dejando a una Ginny media tambaleándose apunto de caer al suelo si no fuera por que Neville la alcanzo a sostener. Ron se paro detrás de Draco, le toco el hombro, un pálido Malfoy lo miro desconcertado mientras la mano empuñada de Ron se azotaba contra la mandíbula del rubio, que fue expulsado, dejándolo en una posición donde la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y su otra mitad enredada entre las sillas. El príncipe de slytherin trato de levantarse, pero de un momento a otro, después de zafarse de la intervención de un par de Slytherins, le cayo el pelirrojo a mas golpes, donde la sangre su era esparcida sobre la mesa donde estaba acorralado.

Un grito de "expeliarmus" tiro a Ron lejos, quedo pegado a la pared de piedra y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentado con su cabeza entre las piernas, Ginny se acerco a él y lo tomo mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el lado, estaba inconsciente por el golpe y un hilo de sangre le salía por la parte posterior de la cabeza, Ron solo escuchaba un murmullo y la voz del rubio quejándose.

- " SEVERUS!" – se escucho la voz del director – "lleva a Draco a la enfermería, hablaremos luego" -

El profesor de pociones bajo lentamente su varita y tomo a Draco y lo saco del gran comedor, Dumbledore conjuro una camilla y se llevo a Ron, seguido de su hermana Ginny y de Neville.

Ginny vio a lo lejos como Severus entraba a el ala del hospital con Draco en sus brazos, como a los pocos segundos una Hermione con el rostro descolocado salía corriendo hacia ellos, lo miro aun más pálida y se abrazo de Ginny suspirando un "que hizo?". Ginny la abrazo fuerte y entraron tras de Dumbledore y la camilla.

Madame Pomfrey los miraba aterrada, nunca había tenido tan llena la sala de enfermería, atendió a Ron primero, parecía el mas grave, sangraba por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, era demasiado roja y le salía a borbotones. Le sello la nuca con un par de hechizos y le puso una espesa pomada color azul eléctrica que se mezclaba con los cabellos rojos, lo dejo acostado de lado y se encamino hacia Severus y Draco que estaba medio encogido en su camilla. Le aplico una serie de hechizos y al instante se quedo dormido.

Hermione se separo del hombro de Ginny, se acerco a Ron y lo tomo de la mano, se sentó junto a el y poso su cabeza junto a la del pelirrojo sobre la almohada, escuchando su calmada respiración. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se durmió.

- "Esta mal, esto esta mal" – el silencio fue interrumpido por los susurros de Madame Pomfrey – "Así es como empieza, oh por Merlin" -

- "Srta. Weasley, le puedo pedir que se retire a dormir, sus compañeros mañana despertaran como nuevos y su hermano estará en excelentes condiciones" – dijo el director.

- "Claro" – dijo en un susurro – " buenas noches" – y se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta y se perdió pasillo arriba.

- "Que vamos a hacer con ella?" – dijo la enfermera mirando a Hermione.

- "La vamos a dejar dormir, creo que así va a descansar mejor" – la cubrió con una manta – "a ver si mañana pasa algo mas interesante" – camino hacia la puerta y paro antes de cruzarla – "creo Severus que tenemos una conversación pendiente" -

* * *

En la oscuridad que parecía inundar cada rincón de su cárcel, un rítmico gotear contaba incansable los segundos, uno tras otro se hacían interminables, se hacían infinitos, el susurro de un viento a lo lejos lo saco del ritmo, se quedo calmado y sereno mirando la espesura de la oscuridad, poco a poco se fue aclarando, una niebla densa cubría lo que parecía ser el ala del hospital, no podía moverse, ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos se lo permitían, veía en la cama del frente una cabellera pelirroja junto a la maraña de lo que parecía ser Hermione, los 2 durmiendo juntos, cada uno parecía velar el sueño del otro.

Mas allá vio la figura casi esquelética del rubio, mirando las estrellas, parado junto al ventanal, iluminado por la luz de la luna creciente, se veía calmo y hasta sonriente, sus labios se movían, mil trescientos cincuenta y seis, mil trescientos cincuenta y siete, contaba suavemente los astros nocturnos, tan minuciosamente como el cielo claro lo permitía, un ruido fuera lo saco de su conteo, miro al lugar donde debió provenir el ruido, atento a algún cambio, casi sin respirar, poco a poco los ojos de Draco recorrieron la estancia, hasta que llegaron a la cama donde se encontraba el niño-que-vivio, con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta que los ojos verdes de Harry estaban abiertos, se acerco rápidamente para ver que Harry lo seguía con la mirada, lentamente se coloco a su lado, se sentó en un silla en el rango de visión del ojiverde y lo miro, lo miro por mucho rato, de un momento a otro y como si una larga conversación hubiese terminado, Draco se levanto, tomo la mano de Harry y se fue de la enfermería, al mismo momento, los ojos verdes se cerraban.

* * *

bueno.. lo dejo hasta ahí.. k mi mente se demoro como .. no se 5 mese en este pòbre capitulo (na k 5.. fueron 7! 7miserablesmeses.. o lo siento tanto.. me siento taaan mal... ME CASTIGOOOOO) mas encima no he podido colocarlo altiro en me esta dando la lata... buaaaaa

saludos a strega-in-progress, a mi tio naru.. k kasi se muere al leer el fic y Rocio de Luna y obviamente a las niñas dama norris, gala y la amiga barby.. si es k me tan leyendo

en fin .. aun asi espero k lo disfruten.. besos

a toooodos... GOMEEEEEEEN


End file.
